


Happily

by cupcakekillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Ever After - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekillian/pseuds/cupcakekillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has not had an easy life. She lost her parents at a very young age, and has since been subjected to the cruel behavior of her stepmother, Regina, who has reduced her to nothing more than the household maid. But, when an old friend needs her help, she vows to do whatever it takes to free her, including impersonating a Countess. What she didn't bank on was running into the arrogant, womanizing, crowned prince, Killian Jones... Ever After AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I was watching the movie Ever After, which if you’ve never seen I highly recommend, and I thought it would be interesting to do an AU based on that movie. Some of this story is going to borrow heavily from the film, while other bits will deviate. This work is obviously not historically accurate, so please don’t hold out for that! Speaking of which, one important thing to note for this chapter - women during the medieval ages typically were married at the age of 13. I’m going to deviate from that and keep Emma 28, just as she was when OUAT began. So, we’re just going to say, for the sake of the story, women were of courting age in their 20’s and lived a lot longer. Okay? Okay. Hopefully you enjoy!

Henry could hear the guards yelling his name, but he ignored them. He dipped his quill into the ink well and began frantically scrawling against the paper again. His eyes strained to see his work against the dim lighting of what few candles were still burning. Outside, the sounds of swords clanging and his people screaming carried in through the open window. He was almost done, he was almost…

 

Suddenly, the door to his study flew open and the captain of the Misthaven militia stormed in. “Your Grace,” he yelled over the noise. “We must leave immediately and find safe haven. Your family is waiting for us in Arendelle.”

 

Henry did not look up from his work. “I’m almost done, Captain.”

 

The captain moved so that he was at the King’s side. “Your highness, please. The rebel forces are here, we need to move you.”

 

Henry wasn’t listening anymore. It was done. His work, the only thing that mattered anymore, was done. “Here,” he said as he closed the book and placed it in the captain’s hands. “Take this with you to Arendelle. I’m staying here.”

 

“Absolutely not, Your Grace. Come now it’s time to go,” the captain grabbed at the old king’s arm, but Henry shrugged him off.

 

“I will not leave my people. My time has come. Both my parents have left this Earth, Queen Violet passed long ago, and now it’s my turn. I’m ready, Captain,” Henry whispered as he turned to look at the military man beside him. He smiled, “do not despair for me.”

 

The captain swallowed back against the growing thickness in his throat. “But, Your Highness-“

 

Henry placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him backwards. “Go, before it is too late. Take the book, and protect it with your life. They will forget our history; my family and the people, they will forget. The book will remind them. You cannot go anywhere if you forget where you began” and then he added, with a knowing smile, “where _she_ began.” Henry leaned back in his chair and turned towards the open window. “Now make haste. That’s an order,” he said.

 

The captain took one last look at the monarch, said a silent prayer, and left without another word. 

 

Henry closed his eyes and settled in, finally at peace now that the book was safe. It wouldn’t be long now until he saw them again. Drawing in a breath, he whispered his final words,

 

“Once upon a time…”

 

**OOO**

 

Emma tried not to complain as Granny pulled the brush through her hair. The old woman had never had much of a gentle touch, but Granny was practically family and wasn’t shy about scolding Emma as though she were her own. So the 10 year old kept her mouth shut, and endured it as Granny yanked her hair into a braid.

 

“You excited about getting a new stepmother?” Granny asked as she secured Emma’s hair with pins. 

 

Emma rocked back and forth on her feet in anticipation. “Yes, I’m so, so excited to meet her and my two new stepsisters. Papa says she’s absolutely beautiful!” 

 

Emma was far too distracted to notice the look Granny shot the other servant in the room, Belle. Yes, Baroness Regina Mills was rumored to be stunning. She was also rumored to be high-maintenance, power-hungry, and cruel to those lower than her. The servants of the Nolan household weren’t exactly thrilled to have her as their new mistress. They just prayed that this woman would be kind to Emma, the girl had lost her mother, Snow White, when she was far too young. Hopefully, Regina could be the female figure Emma deserved. They both knew it was the only reason David was marrying this woman; for Emma. The Duke had been heartbroken after his wife, Snow, had passed on. That love was one that would never be replicated, and the women knew David would never try. 

 

“Emma!” Someone shouted from outside. Granny and Belle exchanged a look, there was only one person who’d come calling for her on this day. The women had warned him to stay away, today was very important for Emma, but the boy was always powerless to stay away from the object of his affections.

 

Emma raced to the windowsill as fast as she could, dress flying out behind her. She peered her little head out her bedroom window and found her best friend, August, looking up at her with wide blue eyes. August’s mother was a servant for the family down the road, and he and Emma had become fast friends after she rescued him from a swarm of angry bees. He claimed the hive fell from the tree on its own. Emma never had believed him. “August!” Emma yelled, even though she clearly had his undivided attention. “I cannot play today; my new stepmother is coming to visit!”

 

August furrowed his eyebrows like he had forgotten. “Is that why you look like a girl?” he yelled back.

 

Emma placed a small hand over her heart like she was offended. “I look like a girl because I am a girl.” Behind her, Granny and Belle smiled. 

 

“Oh,” August said, before a mischievous grin overtook his face. “Then what were you before?” 

 

Emma’s eyes widened in anger and before anyone else in the room could process it, she was off like a bullet from a gun down the hallway. “I’m going to get you,” Emma shouted, voice echoing through the corridor.

 

Granny barely had time yell out “don’t you dare ruin that dress,” before Emma whipped around the corner and disappeared. The older woman debated sending her granddaughter, Ruby, after Emma, but was distracted by the arrival of Archie, the farmhand. 

 

The red-headed man was panting when he reached Granny and Belle, his faithful dog, Pongo, on his heels. “Master Nolan is arriving,” the man breathed out.

 

Granny’s brain whirled for a second before she hopped into action. “Archie, go get the horses. Belle, go track Emma down, she couldn’t have gotten too far. I’ll go stall Master Nolan until you two arrive.” The two other servants nodded quickly and departed to complete their respective tasks. Granny took a deep breath in, ran a hand over her apron, and said a silent prayer. “Lord, give me strength to get through this day.”

 

**OOO**

 

Emma raced through the forest, chancing a look behind her to see August falling further and further behind. She had managed to push him into the pig pen and he was now covered head to toe in mud and God only knows what else. Emma had gotten some dirt on her face and dress, which she knew Granny wouldn’t be pleased about, but it was the price she had to pay to win. The girl let out a peeling laugh as she pushed forward, she’d always been faster, and watched August attempt to keep up.

 

Her father was always telling her to watch where she was going, which is why she didn’t see the carriage coming up the road until she was in front of it. 

 

She heard the coach driver screaming at her to move, and watched the horses reel up onto their feet, but she was paralyzed to do anything. If Granny was mad about the dress, she certainly wasn’t going to be pleased by this turn of events. 

 

Suddenly, a gloved hand was hauling her backwards and upwards and then she was sitting atop her father’s white stallion, Pegasus. He made sure she was secure and then hopped down to help the coach driver secure the carriage. David Nolan had always had a way with horses, and the situation was brought under control quite quickly. When he was certain no more trouble would arise, he turned to fix his daughter with a disapproving glare.

 

Emma grimaced and attempted to hide herself in Pegasus’ mane. “Sorry, Papa,” she grumbled. 

 

David stalked over to his daughter slowly, doing his best to keep the angry look on his face. She looked quite funny like that; covered in mud and cowering against a horse. He was just relieved she was okay. She didn’t need to know that. “Emma Nolan, what on Earth did you think you were doing? You could’ve been killed.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Emma replied back in a whisper. Her tone grew louder when she saw how displeased her father was with that answer. “I’m so, so sorry, Papa! But August said I wasn’t a lady, and you and I both know he had to be punished for that,” Emma said like it was the most natural conclusion.

 

David looked his daughter up and down. “Well you don’t look much like a lady at the moment,” he pointed out and then followed up with a disapproving tsk. 

 

Emma looked down at her ruined dress like she had no idea how it had gotten like that. “I did this morning! Honest!”

 

David would’ve continued with the torture, but suddenly August burst through the trees and onto the road, and his daughter had not been kidding about punishing him. The boy was covered head to toe in mud, the only clean spot on his body were his eyes, which were currently widened in exasperation. David couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s state, and as soon as that happened Emma knew she was off the hook, giving him a toothy grin. 

 

The group was interrupted by a new voice unfamiliar to Emma. “What in God’s name is going on?” 

 

Emma turned to see a raven-haired woman approaching them with a displeased expression on her face. She was not dressed properly for country life; her dress was much too tight and her shoes were much too high. She pursed her blood red lips when she took in Emma’s dirty figure on the horse. Suddenly, two smaller heads peered out from behind the woman. They too had looks of scorn upon their young faces.

 

They were all beautiful and equally as terrifying.

 

David looked back and forth between the women, before settling his eyes upon his daughter. He quickly lifted her off the horse and set her down in front of him so she was facing the women. “Regina, girls, meet my daughter, Emma.” David began and Emma gave them a shy wave. “Emma, this is Baroness Regina Mills and her daughters, Anastasia and Lily.” David gestured to two young girls around Emma’s age. One was already a striking beauty; blonde and fine-featured, she had already perfected a disdainful pout. The other daughter, Lily, was not as obviously beautiful, but still had her own qualities about her. Both girls looked at the nature surrounding them with apprehension, and Emma caught Regina practically glaring at the farm house at the end of the road. They were clearly out of their element, and David recognized that. “Emma, we’re going to have to help Regina and the girls get adjusted to life here and learn how to get their hands dirty. I’m expect them to be whipped into shape by the time I get back from Agrabah in two fortnights.”

 

That got Emma’s attention. “You’re leaving again? But you just got here!” She protested, stomping a muddy boot to make her point. 

 

David looked over at his new bride, not wanting her to witness his daughter’s tantrum. “Regina, why don’t you take the girls and head to the house. I’ll meet you all there in a second.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Regina asked, and Emma was startled by the silky, menacing quality to her tone. 

 

David gave her his most charming smile and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be right there.”

 

Regina seemed slightly nullified, albeit still annoyed, and quickly turned back to the carriage. Emma was amazed that she was able to move in such tall shoes. Lily followed quickly after her mother, but Anastasia turned to give Emma one disgusted sneer before she went. 

 

Emma watched them leave before she turned back to her father. He was in big trouble. “You can’t leave. You just got back, and I don’t even think my new step-mother, or sisters like me.”

 

David chuckled and bent down so that he was at Emma’s level. “I’ll be back before you even miss me, my little princess,” David said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Emma’s ear.

 

“I doubt that,” Emma whispered.

 

“Think of it this way; it’ll give you time to bond with Regina and the girls. Which brings up another question,” David placed a hand under Emma’s chin and tilted it up so she was looking him in the eye. “Why do you think they don’t like you?”

 

Emma sighed, because wasn’t it obvious? “Because they’re beautiful and I’m ugly. I got my new dress all dirty and my hair is a mess. I was supposed to make a good first impression and I ruined it and now they hate me,” Emma muttered, tears welling up in her wide green eyes.

 

David regarded his daughter with a pained expression. He hated to see her so in doubt. He knew his marriage wouldn’t be an easy adjustment for her, it had been the two of them for so long, but he had been hoping things would go a bit better. Still, he knew his daughter; she was brave, and he knew how to mend this. “I have a present for you,” he smiled as he reached into his pocket. 

 

Emma wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand. “A present?” She asked, watching him with curiosity.

 

David nodded and watched her expression carefully as he pulled the necklace out. Her eyes widened as she took in the delicate chain and the golden swan pendant hanging at the bottom. “Turn around,” he commanded, and his daughter quickly obeyed, holding her hair out of the way so he could fasten the necklace. “You know, your mother’s last name was Swan, and I think it was the perfect namesake for her. Swans are some of the most beautiful creatures in the entire world, but what makes them so special is their spirit. They’re loyal to those they love and fiercely protective. They can fight off grown men if need be; not a bird to be messed with. They’re beautiful inside and out,” David smiled and bopped his daughter right on the nose. “Just like you.”

 

Emma smiled brightly and looked down at the necklace. “Thank you father.”

 

David took her small hand in his own and his expression turned serious. “Listen to me, Emma. People will try and define you your entire life. They’ll try and tell you who you are, and you just need to push back and say, no this is who I am. Never be ashamed of where you come from, or who you are, Emma. Remember that I love you no matter what, and, promise me something?” David asked and Emma nodded earnestly in reply. “Promise me, that you’ll find someone who loves you for _you_.”

 

Emma scrunched up her nose. “Daddy, I’m only 10. I don’t have time for boys.”

 

David laughed in response. “Yes, that’s good, but when the time comes, promise me you’ll remember that.”

 

Emma nodded fervently and responded with a “Yes, Papa.”

 

David smiled. “Good, and I expect you to be good while I’m gone and look after Regina and your sisters. Deal?”

 

Emma grinned and threw her arms around her father. “Deal.”

 

“I love you Emma.”

 

“I love you, Daddy.”

 

That was the last time Emma ever saw her father.

 

Little did she know that nearly two decades later, her father’s words would come back to haunt her. 

 


End file.
